


Moonlight

by crowned_cat



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowned_cat/pseuds/crowned_cat
Summary: more or less a small shipfic with a tiny bit of angst and comfort <:) btw this is my first fic ive written in years so sorry idk what im doing
Relationships: Dark Meta Knight/Daroach
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Moonlight

Dark Meta Knight sat perched on the windowsill of his nearly dim room, the only light source coming from the moon, which floated high, motionlessly above Popstar. The dark knight often found himself carelessly gazing into the night sky, getting lost in his own thoughts. He carefully studied the moon, pondering what he should begin to think of next.

Just as he was working up a few ideas, he heard soft snoring coming from his partner, Daroach. The knight silently turned to face the sleeping mouse, and felt a small heartfelt smile drift onto his masked face. The moonlight poured onto the dozing mouse's fur, causing the usual gray color to appear silver, and magical, in a way. Daroach's ear twitched unconsciously, in an effort to hear his surroundings as he slept. Dark Meta Knight admired his partner for a short while, watching as the mouse-thief's ears and whiskers twitched through slumber. Once his amusement died down, the shadowy puffball turned back towards the moon, letting out a loud, exaggerated sigh.

 _Oh_...The knight cringed inwardly, holding his breath as he turned around. He was hoping his sigh wasn't too loud, and that he didn't wake Daroach. But, to his disappointment, Dark found himself staring at the still half-asleep, all too familiar golden gaze. Sleepily rubbing an eye with his paw, Daroach mumbled, "Mhmm, Dark? You okay?" The mirrored warrior stared at the mouse before hesitantly replying, "...yes, I'm fine."

He then awkwardly dropped his gaze. Once Dark Meta Knight had started a relationship with Daroach, he had gotten better at venting his feelings and opening up. But tonight felt different. He felt almost _worried_ about what the gray mouse would think of him if he _did_ decide to open up.

Daroach let out a wide yawn before scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, fine people always sigh like that." Daroach remarked, half joking, half serious. "Plus," the thief went on, not giving the knight a chance to argue, "Nova knows _how_ late it is, and you're up, sitting by the window with your mask on. You never have it on when it's just the two of us." Looking more worried, Daroach slightly flattened his ears as Dark turned back to the bright night sky.

Neither of them spoke, sitting in silence for several minutes, until Dark finally found the right words. "I'm just...homesick is all," He muttered, sighing once more. The mouse thief blinked in slight confusion, before rising himself from the bed and gently moving into the windowsill that Dark had himself cornered in.

Now having a better view of the dark knight's yellowish orange gaze, Daroach began talking again. "Man, I know what it's like, missing home, wanting to be NOWHERE but there. I get that." Daroach soothed, his yellow eyes clouding over with old memories of stories that have yet to be told. "But," he continued, "I thought you considered your home to be here now. You'd always talked about all the bad memories you had with the Mirror World, and how every living day was a test of strength and survival. Do you...do you want that lifestyle back?" Daroach strained.

Dark Meta Knight was quick to answer. "Of course not. Living in that place, worrying if you were going to be shattered, worrying if you'd never be put back together, was never my ideal lifestyle. It was like a living nightmare, at times. I'd never wish for that over what I have now." The knight's eyes were intense as they glanced at Daroach. "...on the other hand," He began, slightly hesitating, "...what I do miss is playing an important role. I miss being able to roam the King's castle, guarding it at all costs. Being needed enough to do simple tasks for Shadow Dedede...even though he was the biggest pain in the ass." The knight grumbled. "Having to take care of Shadow Kirby, making sure he didn't get himself killed. I miss it. I miss it...for some reason. There's something wrong with me, I'm just being a selfish piece of shit, wanting more when I already have so much. I-" Dark was quickly cut off from his rant when Daroach put his paw in the knight's face.

"Hey. Dark, listen to me for a second." Daroach softly reached for Dark's hand, cupping his paws around it. Dark Meta Knight seemed to relax at the gesture, making the mouse feel more confident.

"Hear me out. You may not realize it. In fact, I know you don't realize it, but you guard the very airship that we're on right now. You pace around the hallways, you're often looking around, and you tend to look after everyone. Daroach felt his face brighten up as he saw his knight's eyes get slightly wider with realization.

"And," Daroach added, "Not only do you take care of Shadow Kirby, but now you also care for all of the Squeakers. And holy shit man, that's a lot."

The knight's yellow eyes quickly switched to a soft pink as he let out a cackle at Daroach's silly attempt to make him laugh, and the mouse beamed. He loved making Dark laugh. Something about that knight's wheezing, plus the pleasant glow of his eyes, sparked a feeling of happiness inside the mouse. After Dark's cackling quieted down, Daroach watched as the pink, amused glow drained from warrior's eyes, the familiar yellow color returning.

The knight stared past Daroach for a moment, looking at nothing in particular, as though lost in thought. He then cleared his throat, and spoke. "I...think you're right, Daroach. I've never necessary thought of it that way."

Daroach nodded, making sure his knight knew he was listening.

"I guess since I've moved out of that castle and into here, I've began to feel..." He trailed off, searching for the right words. "I've began to feel...less important. If that makes any sense. Like as though I would only make an impact in that damned castle."

The knight stopped talking, and his gaze became even more serious than it already was. "I honestly hate asking this, but...do you think I'm important? Do I _really_ make a difference in your life? Or even Shadow Kirby's?"

The bright moonlight shimmered down on the knight, making him look as though he was glowing within the windowsill. Daroach lightly sighed, quickly trying to scramble through his own brain to find the right words.

"Of course you do. Dark, you mean the fucking world to me. I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but bare with me here." Daroach sheepishly chuckled. "Whenever I had first met you, this weird feeling of curiosity burned inside of me. I wanted to get to know you so badly. You were just...so interesting. And it only got even better once you finally decided to open up and talk to me."

As Daroach carried on, Dark Meta Knight's eyes shined as he intently listened.

"I've never met anyone like you. You've taught me to be braver. To think outside the box. To problem solve." The knight slowly began to look a little relieved, and Daroach decided to teasingly add, "Hell, you even taught me to truely, wholeheartedly, fall in love."

Dark rolled his eyes and grunted at that last part, but Daroach could see that, through his worn down mask, his eyes were shining with amusement.

"And," The mouse added, "If you were wondering about how Shadow Kirby sees you...think back to all the times he claimed he wanted to grow up and be a strong knight. And how he wanted to protect the world from evil, just as you had. You're the kid's idol, Dark. He admires everything about you."

Dark Meta Knight found himself smiling. He gave out the biggest smile you could imagine, even though it was covered by the mask that he wore, almost confused as to why he still had it on.

Taking a deep breath to process everything that Daroach told him, and hearing everything he needed to hear, Dark dipped his head. "Thank you. For all of that. I really needed to hear that." Daroach's warm smile filled the dim room. "I know." Was all the thief could say, before carefully extending his paws outward, pausing inches away the knight's face.

"Do you mind if I..." He began, and Dark solemnly nodded. Daroach took off the knight's heavy, metal mask, gently brushing his paw on Dark's cheek, causing the warrior to quietly purr. The mouse snickered and pulled his knight closer to him, so that there was no empty space between the two. Enjoying each other's presence, the two stared at the moon as it slept in the sky, wanting the current moment to last forever.


End file.
